the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Scorponok
Scorponok is one of the Deceopticons in the 2007 film of Transformers In Transformers During Blackout's attack on the US SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar, the Decepticon helicopter dispatched Scorponok to seek out and destroy an escaped unit under the command of Captain Lennox. The next morning, as the surviving soldiers discussed the attack, Scorponok observed their conversation from a distance while hidden in the sand. Targeting Lennox for elimination, Scorponok followed the unit as they made their way to the human boy's village. Choosing his moment to strike just as the men stopped on the outskirts of the settlement, his attack was foiled when Sergeant Epps saw the metal scorpion tail pointed at Lennox's back and shouted a warning. (Well, it wasn't so much a warning as it was a very, very panicked "WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" followed by gunfire, but hey, it counts.) The other soldiers joined in the firefight as Scorponok dove under the sand to confuse them before fatally impaling Sgt. Donnelly and dragging him into the sand below. Driving the soldiers into the village, Scorponok fired a barrage of missiles, which destroyed the ruins that the village had grown around and critically injured Figueroa. Unfortunately for Scorponok, Lennox's distress call to the Pentagon had gotten through, and an MQ-1 Predator drone relayed images of the Decepticon to astonished US military commanders. They immediately sent two A-10 Thunderbolt IIs to attack Scorponok, to little effect, then followed up with an AC-130 Spectre gunship, which damaged Scorponok enough for him to dive back into the sand and escape, leaving his broken tail behind. Scorponok's tail was transported back to the States aboard a C-17 transport. Lennox, Epps, and several other soldiers examined it en route, which led to the discovery that the only damage the armor didn't either shrug off or quickly heal was the "6000-degree magnesium burn" of a sabot round. Armed with this knowledge, the humans knew they now had a weapon that could hurt the invaders. In Revenge of the Fallen During the battle in Egypt between the Autobots and the Decepticons, Scorponok, having answered The Fallen and Megatron's call, lurked beneath the surface of the sand. He struck when the decrepit turncoat Jetfire was finishing off Mixmaster, catching the ancient Seeker off-guard and severely wounding him. Scorponok did not live long enough to savour his success, however, as a collapsing Jetfire managed to crush his head with his fist. Trivia *Scorponok will appear in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers and he'll appear again in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Assasins Category:Robots Category:Scorpions Category:Transformed characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Decepticons Category:Deceased characters Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Power Tool Users Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Villains Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Aliens Category:Brutes Category:Terroists Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Provokers Category:Scapegoats Category:Psychopaths Category:Criminals Category:One-Man Army